


Friday night

by TeaHouseMoon



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Banter, Car Sex, Fluff, M/M, Philkas - Freeform, SEX!, Smut, from their twitters, jealous Philip, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/pseuds/TeaHouseMoon
Summary: He knows where they're going. There's this small clearing that Lukas has told him about once, said they should go and film in at some point because it would look cool on his reel.





	Friday night

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Lukas and Philip's twitters. You can follow them on @theWaldenbeck and @PhilipShea99

The car crinkles with the dirt on the road as Lukas veers them off the asphalt. There's a narrow path into the patch of woods just off Creek Road, and even though it's now pretty dark outside Philip can see the trees out the window, branches gently moving with the night wind.

  
He knows where they're going. There's this small clearing that Lukas has told him about once, said they should go and film in at some point because it would look cool on his reel. 'You've gone there with Rose, haven't you?' Philip had asked, because he just _knew_ ; his jealousy had given a kick. Eyes sheepish, and flustered like he always got when he felt he had to defend himself, Lukas had said that yes,he had taken Rose there, but just once, and he'd just sat there, flipping through radio stations until Rose said she was bored and scared of spiders and they should just leave.

"Are you sure no one's gonna come here?" Philip asks when Lukas stops the car.

"Mmmh-hm," Lukas says, and unhooks his safety belt. Unhooks Philip's too. "There's only one way in through this road? And if someone drives up we'll see the car way in advance."

"Mmmm."

Lukas leans over towards him and kisses him once. "Want me to take you home instead?"

"Helen would probably kill us if she knew we stopped in the middle of the woods at night."

Lukas pulls back and looks at him.  
"Okay. Then let's go home. Helen and Gabe will be there and we'll have to chat with them and probably have to eat ice cream with them and then sweat to find an excuse to go up to your room and then be super quiet and quick and-"

Philip surges forward, stops his babbling with a kiss.  
"Stop, shhh. No. Nonono. Let's do it here."

It makes Lukas smile, and nod, and kiss him again.  
"We should...move to the backseat."

Lukas has to get out of the car to get to the backseat, his legs too long and gangly to let him jump over between the seats. He makes sure to lock the doors as Philip sneaks over from the front seat, straddles him. There's an urgency in him now, spurred by the alternative scenario painted by Lukas in his mind where they have to wait to do this, or can't do it at all. He can't have that.

Lukas smiles into his mouth as Philip kisses him. They're still completely dressed. Philip thinks it's probably wise if they keep some clothes on, but knows it'll be difficult to stop himself once they get going.

"D'you really," Philip murmurs after a few kisses, when a thought reappears into his mind. "D'you really not do anything with- with Rose, when you came here?"

He regrets asking as soon as the words leave his mouth, but he couldn't help it. He's so jealous of anyone who had or could have anything of Lukas, his attention, his kisses, his company, anything - even though he keeps telling himself he shouldn't be.

Lukas pulls back a little, and even in the darkness Philip sees his eyes focus again.

"Philip."

Philip nods and closes his eyes. "Yeah. Sorry."

Lukas kisses him again, but it's slower now, and he strokes up and down his arms as he does so.

"I don't-" he tries to mumble when he breaks the kiss, and then pecks Philip on the lips. "I don't know how to prove it to you, but I never lie to you."

Lukas's eyes are wide as he looks up at Philip. Philip swallows.

"I know, I - just, don't worry about it. Sometimes I just - can't think."

Lukas nods. It's a sharp reminder of what Lukas has become since they got together properly, of how far he's come to prove his feelings and curb the scared edges of himself, that Philip's heart gives an almost painful throb.

"Do you want to go home?"

Lukas's voice is gentle, and his breath caresses Philip's lips as he speaks.  
Philip opens his eyes, looks into Lukas's.

"No," he says, firm. He remembers he's straddling Lukas, Lukas's strong hips between his legs, his hands holding his sides now - but Philip really, really wants them on his backside, exploring and squeezing.  
"No. I want to have sex with you. Now."

The noise Lukas makes at that spurs him on. They start kissing again, Philip's hands into Lukas's hair, and he can't help but push himself flush against his boyfriend, draw more growls from him.

"Take this off," Lukas asks, pulling at Philip's t-shirt impatiently as if that's going to make it disappear from Philip's body.  
Philip pulls back a little and does as he's asked. There's a long shiver cursing through him; he can't believe he's stripping off, in a car, in the middle of the woods.

"Are you cold?" Lukas asks. Philip giggles softly, kisses him again and tries to shake his head at the same time. His boyfriend is so adorably naive, sometimes.

"No. Just - just touch me." He guides Lukas's hands on himself - on his chest, fingers covering his nipples, making him shiver again.

The car windows are starting to cloud up with their breathing. Philip thinks they're soon going to be very warm; he pulls at Lukas's shirt, because that needs to come off, too.

"God, Philip," Lukas mumbles again, eyes closed, letting himself be kissed, fumbling with his hands on Philip's fly. "Take these off. Take them off."

"Ok, wait-" Philip attempts to lift a leg, but Lukas grabs his face again, laughs into the kiss, their teeth almost clashing.

"We'll be here forever," Lukas laughs still, their hands fumbling together now.

"I don't have a curfew," Philip retorts, still trying to take his pants off without getting too far from Lukas's mouth.

"Yes you do."

"This is more important."

When Philip is finally naked on Lukas, Lukas still has his own jeans on - but that will have to do. They grind against each other for a little while until Lukas is growling against Philip's mouth and Philip is whining in return.

Lukas takes Philip's hands; guides them on himself, on the fly of his own jeans. Leaves them there, but the message is clear, and Philip's skin sizzles with anticipation and want. His back is arched, his crotch pushed into Lukas's, and he just wants to get on with it because his brain has kind of short circuited now.

"Yeah," Lukas encourages. His hands are splayed on Philip's behind and push him forward against himself, and Philip breathes back into his mouth, has to force himself to slow down and not grind against Lukas's chest until he comes.  
He wants to come with Lukas inside him.

"Just- please be quick", Philip asks against Lukas's mouth in a whisper as he feels Lukas's fingers on himself. The lube makes it easy but he wishes it could be already over, he wants Lukas inside, all of him, he wants Lukas's hands free to touch him.

"Uh, yes," it's all that Lukas can growl back. His hands are a bit slippery as he grabs Philip's waist and helps him lower himself down, and the first moment is always a bit of a shock, always like the first time, it makes Philip arch back and bite his lip and take a deep breath. Lukas kisses his chest, right in the middle, eyes closed, and Philip knows that he can feel his heart beating madly.

Philip starts moving soon after, and while he wants to kiss his boyfriend through it, they mostly breathe into each other's mouths, try to look into each other's eyes, gazes unfocused, heavy lidded.

"Good?", Lukas somehow asks.

"Yeah. Yeah," Philip breathes back. It's so good, so good he wouldn't even care is someone really pulled up there and saw them. He wouldn't stop; he can't stop. He's waited for this for days.

Lukas touches him through it, and guides him when it gets so much that Philip can't move anymore. He whines still, when Lukas's hips still too and he comes with a growl on his lips against Philip's lips, and Philip whines though the oversensitivity of it and the fact that his heart is beating so fast he thinks it's never going to slow down again, whines on Lukas's mouth again, on the verge of panic, on the verge of feeling pain at the thought of separating again.

Not using a condom makes it easier, after - there's less to clean up. And it might sound weird, but Philip likes the thought of still having Lukas inside even when they part.

"Ow," he groans, smiles, playful, when he has to pull himself up and off Lukas's lap.

Lukas quickly cleans them up; then leans back, watches with a half smile on his face as Philip slowly puts his clothes back on.

"You totally have sex hair," he teases with a smirk. "Helen will know what we were doing, Gabe for sure."

"Ok, let's just not tell them where."

"Pfft. They trust me."

Philip smiles, leans over to pinch Lukas's calf.  
"You still don't want to tell her. She'll clamp your car."

"Won't. It's my dad's."

"She'll hide your license."

"Mmmmh."

Philip smiles, victorious. "You're out of clapbacks."

Lukas takes his hand, pulls him against himself suddenly, and Philip squeals loudly until Lukas's lips are on his again.

"Come on then. Let's go home before Helen calls the FBI," Lukas says, smiling still, and Philip smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want Eyewitness to have a second season, you can help! 
> 
> The networks need to know that we want Season 2. 
> 
> Please go on Twitter and tweet #WeWantEyewitnessSeason2 at the following accounts (you can copy paste):
> 
> @aditvstudios @here_tv @heremediainc @amazonvideo @netflix @hulu @showtime @hbo 
> 
> PLEASE DO IT!


End file.
